Como el agua y el aceite
by xjapan
Summary: Ella mas fría que un tempano el alegre e hiperactivo ¿quien dice que el agua y el aceite no se pueden mezclar? ( KorBela para el foro "Yo amo hetalia y tu"
1. Chapter 1

Como el agua y el aceite (reto OTP)

Día uno tomados de las manos

Hola ¿como están ? Esperó que bien bueno aquí esta la primera parte del reto este fic es un KorBela esperó hacerlo bien y sea de su agrado.

El presente fic participa en el reto Long Fic "Semana OTP" del foro "Yo amo hetalia y tu"

Bielorusia prácticamente había tenido el peor día de su vida primero no sonó el despertador luego se le fue el agua llovió por su casa y para colmo de males casi la atropellan

Por otro lado Corea del sur tampoco había tenido suerte su jefa lo regaño por llegar tarde a la reunión se quedo sin gasolina y sin batería en el celular — daze hoy no ha sido mi día — dijo el coreano con pesadez

— ¿tambien tuviste un mal día Yong ? — pregunto una voz femenina cerca de ahí se trataba de Bielorusia

— hola Nat — dijo el coreano con su animo acostumbrado o tratando de mantenerlo — bueno si tuve un mal día pero creo que a ti te fue peor

—umm supongo Corea

— pero bueno no hay nada que no se solucione con un buen café ¿no?

— supongo te acepto la invitación ¿y que has hecho de tu vida Yong?

— pues no mucho he visto algunas cosas con el calentamiento global aunque al parecer las cosas están algo tensas

— bastante

—¿y tu como has estado Nat?

— bien dentro de lo que cabe aunque me preocupa la situación de mi hermano y estados unidos con todo lo que esta pasando

— si igual a mi me preocupa ojala todo se arregle para bien

— yo también lo espero ¿sabes Yong ? A veces pienso que ... Sería genial no ser una nación solo ser humanos aunque sea por una vez

— a veces yo también lo pienso ... Pero — el coreano se quedo pensativo un momento mirando a su interlocutora — después pienso ¿habriamos vivido mejor? ¿habriamos vivido bien? Quien sabe solo nos queda tratar de vivir nuestra inmortalidad lo mejor posible daze

— si tu lo dices — dijo la bielorrusa — eres bastante positivo ¿verdad?

— hago lo mejor posible — dijo el coreano con su animo acostumbrado haciendo reír a su acompañante

— vaya Yong creo que encontrarme contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día

— lo mismo digo daze

— es hora de irnos ya terminara el receso

— muy bien vamos

Para llegar mas rápido el coreano la tomo de la mano para correr a la reunión cuando llegaron a la sala y ahí se dieron cuenta de una cosa ... Medio mundo los estaba mirando

—¡ no es lo que creen! — dijo Bielorusia apenada — Corea ya me puedes soltar

— ¡ah! Lo siento no es lo que creen daze

— si claro — dijo Taiwan en tono burlon

Hola por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo tratare de actualizar cada semana nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Como el agua y el aceite

Día 2 ( Reto OTP)

Basado en una canción

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste

 _ **No he podido esta vez**_

 _ **Vuelvo a no ser**_

 _ **Vuelvo a caer**_

 _ **¿que importa nada si yo no se sentir no se reír?**_

Natasha Arlovskaya no era muy adecta a mostrar sus emociones siempre parecía tener un frío semblante muchos se preguntaban que podía ver Im Yong Soo en ella , y aunque esa era una pregunta que solo el podía contestar no le importaba

 _ **Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón**_

 _ **Quiero darte un beso sin pensar**_

 _ **Quiero tener miedo cuando me digas adiós**_

 _ **Yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar**_

La bielorrusa y el coreano se complementaban bastante aunque en ocasiones tenían sus diferencias sabian como sobrellevar las pruebas que vinieran en especial por lo ocurrido en el pasado.

 _ **Se que me he vuelto a perder**_

 _ **Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase**_

 _ **No se ni como explicar, que sólo puedo llorar**_

 _ **Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos**_

 _ **Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón**_

 _ **Ven cuentame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo**_

Cierto día recordó el día en que se conocieron fue en una cumbre internacional la cual para colmo era en su casa y el coreano fue el primero en llegar

— veo que soy el primero daze

— eso parece , espero no tengas miedo

—¿ miedo?

— de quedarte en casa de la loca

— tu no estas loca daze , solo te falta saber expresarte

 _ **Hoy he dejado de hablar**_

 _ **Quiero callar, disimular**_

 _ **Ya sólo queda esperar**_

 _ **verte pasar reinventar**_

La bielorrusa de algún modo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar ya que quizás por su forma de ser incluso su hermano mayor le temía, Natasha comprendió que Ivan no le querría de esa manera jamas asi que decidió desistir y dejar que sea feliz con Chun Yan el problema era que ella no sabía como empezar a demostrar sus sentimientos sin asustar a nadie quizás solo Yong Soo podía enseñarle

 _ **Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar**_

 _ **Yo quiero que mi mundo deje de girar**_

 _ **Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para hablar**_

 _ **Yo quiero asustarme si no estas**_

Con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a acercarse mas hasta llegar a la relación que hasta ahora tenian había veces que tenían que sobrellevar ciertas cosas pero también sabían que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos

 _ **Se que me he vuelto a perder**_

 _ **Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase**_

 _ **No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar**_

 _ **Que necesitó la paz que se esconde en tus ojos**_

 _ **Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón**_

 _ **Ven cuentame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo**_

— Yong — lo miro algo tímida

—¿ que ocurre Nat?

—¿ porque yo?

—¿ a que te refieres ?

— es decir recuerdo que Emily te pretendía ¿porque me elegiste sobre ella?

El coreano se le quedó viendo pensativo por un rato y le miro con sinceridad — supongo que porque eres mas especial que ella , veras Emily es linda y todo eso pero siento que no es sincera en cambio tu no temes a mostrarte como eres y eso me agrada daze

La bielorrusa le miro y le sonrió quizás era algo tonto pero solo él era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

 _ **Se que me he vuelto a perder**_

 _ **Que he vuelto a desenterraaar**_

 _ **Y no se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar**_

 _ **Que necesitó la paz que se esconde en tus ojos**_

 _ **Que se anuncia en tu boca que te da la razón**_

 _ **Ven cuentame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo**_

 _ **Que un día te conté yo , que un día te conté yo**_

Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


End file.
